


Ask Me And I'll Stay

by noumenon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noumenon/pseuds/noumenon
Summary: Lance wanted to be waiting for Keith, he really did. But he wasn’t. He went to his room to relax, take a long hot shower and just listen to his music while sitting on his bed. He didn’t even notice Keith knocking on his door, and his eyes were closed as he tried to drift into some level of comfort so he didn’t see Keith come into his room.When Keith lifted one of the sides of his headphones off his ear Lance fell over and scrambled to a fighting position. Or at least, he tried to without success. All the while Keith couldn’t help but start laughing as Lance flailed about.





	Ask Me And I'll Stay

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck man where was the keith interacting with literally anybody this season whatever here’s some post season 5 klance fluff. also includes a little bit of lance’s frienship with allura bc them being bffs is important
> 
> anyways, enjoy the story!
> 
> unbeta'd, sorry if there's any errors

It had been a stressful day, to say the least. After Allura and Lotor flew into the white hole and their oxygen supply slowly dwindled until those remaining in the castle thought they would die. There are worse ways to go. Lance remembered hearing once on a sci-fi show that oxygen deprivation was a peaceful way to die and he did wonder if that was going to be true. He didn’t know if Allura would be back in time to save them.

Allura succeeded. Lance knew she would, that was never in question. He was just thankful that she did it in time for them. Lotor failed. Lance wanted to laugh at him, but he held his tongue. He wasn’t going to sully the mood for Allura by being rude to Lotor. Keith arrived not too long after they wormholed to empty space to hold up for a while.

Lance wanted to be waiting for Keith, he really did. But he wasn’t. He went to his room to relax, take a long hot shower and just listen to his music while sitting on his bed. He didn’t even notice Keith knocking on his door, and his eyes were closed as he tried to drift into some level of comfort so he didn’t see Keith come into his room.

When Keith lifted one of the sides of his headphones off his ear Lance fell over and scrambled to a fighting position. Or at least, he tried to without success. All the while Keith couldn’t help but start laughing as Lance flailed about.

“Hey! What gives man? You scared the quiznak outta me.” Lance huffed.

“I wanted to talk to you.” Keith said.

“No duh I figured that much out on my own, thanks. Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?”

“Yeah, and I heard it when I did it. You had headphones on!” Keith crossed his arms and looked off the side. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you I – I just wanted to talk. But I’ll go.”

“Wait!” Lance jumped to his feet and grabbed Keith’s arm before he could leave. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He sat down and patted the spot on the bed next to him for Keith to follow. “I’ve just had a lot on my mind. What did you want to talk about?”

“I met my mom. I haven’t told anyone else about it yet.”

The words hung in the air for a moment while Lance processed the gravity of what Keith told him.

“That’s amazing!” Lance said, throwing his arms around Keith. “Tell me everything!”

Keith chuckled and shifted a bit closer to Lance. “She’s great. She’s strong and courageous. Her name is Krolia and she’s half-Galra.” He pressed his face against Lance’s shoulder to hide tears beginning to form behind his eyelids. “She told me she’d never leave me again. She told me she loves me.”

“Of course she loves you, Keith. Who wouldn’t?” Lance said softly. This was getting dangerously close. Lance realized he had feelings for Keith after he left for the Blade. Allura helped him out when he was confused about his feelings, and he felt confident that he could be honest about his feelings but this was a lot happening right now. Keith was never this physically intimate or emotionally vulnerable. All Lance wanted to do was kiss him and tell him to come back, but how could he do that? The Blade of Marmora is where his mom was, his family. Lance couldn’t ask Keith to abandon his family no matter how badly he missed him, or how badly Voltron needed him.

“Krolia thinks we should leave the Blade.”

Keith’s words cut through Lance’s thoughts.

“You should.” He said without thinking.

“Oh.” Keith pulled back a bit from Lance. “I uh, I guess I didn’t think you’d agree so quickly. There is still a lot of good I can do for the Blade.”

“But what good are they doing for you, Keith? When’s the last time you’ve had time to just be happy?”

Keith laughed, but it wasn’t happy, something closer to somber. “Krolia said the same thing.”

“Come back to Voltron, Keith. We need you.” What Lance didn’t say was ‘I need you.’

“So you really think so? What will Shiro say?”

Lance pulled his arms back and laid them in his lap. “That’s actually… Keith we need to talk about Shiro. There’s something wrong with him. I’m not sure,” He trailed off. Lance didn’t know how to tell Keith that he thought his adoptive brother was replaced by a fake. “But I know we can handle it if you’re here.”

“Then I’ll stay.”

Lance smiled. “Good.” He leaned in close to Keith, then immediately pulled back and looked away, embarrassed. 

“What was that?” Keith asked him, leaning in just a tad. 

“Nothing!”

“Lance.”

“Okay okay, jeez. It was just – my mom always used to kiss me on the cheek when we had a heart to heart, and I did the same for my nieces and nephews, and for a second I kind of forgot who I was talking to and I was going to…”

“You were going to kiss my cheek?” Keith grinned. 

Lance was blushing furiously at this point. “If you make fun of me I’m going to paint dicks all over your armor!”

“I wasn’t going to make fun of you. But I do want that kiss. I feel like I’m owed it now.” Keith turned away and pointed to his cheek. 

“Are you going to let this go if I don’t?”

“Not a chance.”

Lance sighed. “You’re terrible, mullet. Fine.” He leaned over and closed his eyes to press a quick kiss against Keith’s cheek, but he didn’t get the chance. Keith cupped his cheek and turned back to capture Lance’s lips with his.

Lance pulled back immediately, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“I – I thought,” Keith stammered. “I’m so sorry Lance. I’ll go.” Keith scrambled to his feet so he could escape out the door. 

Lance jumped to his feet and grabbed Keith’s arm to stop him for the second time. 

“Quiznak, Keith! At least give me a second to process that before you bolt!”

“But you obviously didn’t want it! It was a mistake and I shouldn’t have – “

Lance decided the best way to shut him up was to kiss him again, so he did. After he pulled back Keith frantically took Lance’s face in his hands and pulled him in for another kiss. The kiss wasn’t particularly good, neither of them knew what they were doing, but they savored the taste of the other’s lips nonetheless. When they finally pulled apart, their faces were flushed and their breathes shallow.

“I thought – ”

“You thought wrong, Keith.” Lance smiled. “I like you. I like you a lot. And I want you to stay. With Voltron, I mean, not in my room I think it’s a bit soon for that.”

“I’ll stay. And I promise you what my mom promised me. I’ll never leave you again.” Keith said.

“Then let’s kiss on that.” Lance said, pressing their lips together once more. “Now it’s sealed. Don’t even think of breaking your promise, mullet.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed it, tell me! I crave feedback


End file.
